


To Hell and back

by Yuonst



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Iraq, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неделя в пустыне с Браво-два-ноль: инструкция по выживанию. Не повторять, выполнено профессионалами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and back

> Bright a white light  
>  If there'd be, any glory in war  
>  Let it rest on men like him  
>  Who went to Hell and came back  
>  (Sabaton ”To Hell and back”)  
> 

> Меня однажды спросили: что самое страшное в старости? Подумав, я ответил: самое страшное в старости – это до неё не дожить.

 

**Без даты. Брэдбери лайнс, Херефорд, Великобритания. Потери – 0.**

Когда Марко увидел свою группу впервые, ему захотелось крепко выругаться. Он никогда этого не делал и сейчас тоже сдержался, потёр подбородок, нащупал несколько колючек и поморщился.

Этим он всё сказал о своем новом назначении.

И особенно о девице, будь она хоть трижды сержантом. Как она вообще здесь оказалась? Наводчику хорошо, если восемнадцать есть. Остальные вроде нареканий не вызвали, но это нужно ещё по их личным делам пройтись. 

Лейтенант Лассо отложил очки, облокотился на край стола и ещё раз заглянул в назначение. Нет, не ошибся. Ему на самом деле сюда.

На сработку им дали всего две недели – слишком мало, чтобы узнать человека, и страшно мало, чтобы привыкнуть к напарнику, чтобы суметь почувствовать локоть рядом.

Каждый вливался в команду так, как умел. Рядовой-наводчик с идеальным британским произношением принёс все бумаги, которые только смог найти, и плюхнул перед ним целую стопку. Собрав своё терпение в кулак, Марко перебрал все бумаги, начиная от аттестата зрелости (хотя куда там) и заканчивая дипломом наводчика.

Парню бы в офицерскую школу, прежде чем в Ирак тащиться. Может быть, и вышел бы из него толк. 

Сержант Монтгомери, о месте рождения которой Марко мог только догадываться, пока не заглянул в личное дело, увивалась вокруг, как будто хотела что-то сказать, но никак не могла решиться. А может, это было обычное женское кокетство. 

Джон Денбат принёс все документы в срок; но его Марко знал и так, им доводилось пересекаться и раньше.

Венстар, Мендел, Гриффит и Дирак, несмотря на этнический разброс, не вызывали у него диссонанса. Они хотя бы были мужиками с боевым опытом. 

Марко собирал бумаги. Их ждала небольшая прогулка по зимней пустыне. Зима в Ираке впервые за последние тридцать лет была снежная, по ночам температура падала до -30. Вот тебе и небольшая прогулка.

Подчинялись ему из рук вон плохо.

Боевые единицы, блядь.

Таких, Марко знал, героев косили пачками что корейцы, что талибы, что террористы, не делая различий, не спрашивая имя или место рождения, не заглядывая в паспорт и в штаны. Когда умираешь, плевать, член у тебя в штанах или нет. 

Ему не хотелось гробить людей, но ещё меньше хотелось подставлять себя под ружьё. Под трибунал. Под противопехотную мину драных иракцев. И ещё под много-много неприятностей, которые обязательно его ждут с такой командой.

Разведка должна быть другой – как стилет. Тонкой, острой, незаметной. Режущей, колющей, бьющей. А не командой из сопляка, девицы и четверых обормотов.

Марко никогда никому, даже матери и Деве Марии, не признавался в этом, но его идеалом был Скорцени. Да, старик Отто, оставивший этот мир ради лучшего двадцать с чем-то лет тому назад. Марко считал, что даже ему нужно кого-то считать своим героем, и в выборе был нетривиален. Всё шло от бюстика Муссолини, который его мать хранила за книгами в своей спальне. Да, точно. Именно от этого. Он вовсе не был фашистом. Просто ценил старые милитаристические традиции. Любил, когда всё правильно, когда всё в срок.

Когда все ровненько, плечом к плечу, стоят в строю, а не как ёбаная кардиограмма – девица – сопляк – мудак с торчащими волосами – громила – коренастый парень в ожогах. 

Марко не имел ничего против них. Просто жопой чувствовал, что всё пойдет не так. И сотню раз всё проверял, перепроверял. И не знал ещё, что есть в мире такие вещи, которые предусмотреть не дано даже ему.

Командиру спецподразделения Марко Лассо, лучшему выпускнику Военной академии в Модене за последние десять лет.

 

**День первый. В небе над Ираком, на борту вертолета «Чинук». Потери – 0.**

– Всё точно? 

– Совершенно, ̶ отозвалась сержант Монтгомери, придирчиво рассматривая координаты. – Я трижды всё перепроверила, ошибки быть не может.

– Мне хватило бы односложного ответа, – немного слишком строго отозвался Марко. – Ошибка может быть всегда. Не только по твоей вине, но и по вине любого другого винтика механизма.

Мина удивленно подняла на него глубокие, чистые, как самая сердцевина сицилийского озера смерти, глаза. Моргнула недоверчиво и тут же стёрла со своего круглого лица глуповатое выражение, мигом делавшее её простушкой из провинции. Она впервые слышала от командира столько слов, произнесённых за столь короткое время.

В целом же Марко напоминал ей античную статую: красивый, правильный, крепкий – и совершенно никакой. Не обделённая мужским вниманием ни на гражданке, ни в войсках, она чувствовала себя неловко под равнодушным взглядом.

«Пидор», – мрачно подумала Мина и оказалась неправа. Просто Марко очень чётко разделал то, что творится на войне, и то, что случается в мирное время. То, что давненько не случалось, как будто и не было для него этого мирного времени.

Остальные молчали, только косились мрачно из-за стёкол защитных очков. И только наводчик, глядя в окно, тихо что-то бормотал себе под нос.

Перед его глазами простиралась пустыня: сухие, выжженные территории, пеньки селений и кудрявые завитки бурь.

– Эрбиль, – шёпотом подсказал Цебин. Он всегда так говорил – огнём ему в свое время повредило связки, и было непонятно, почему его ещё не демобилизовали. Видимо, по высочайшей протекции.

– Что? – так же шёпотом переспорил Лайсерг, отрываясь от изучения ландшафта. Обернулся и попытался согнать с себя рассеянный и мечтательный вид. Ни к чему он наводчику.

– Гляди вниз, – и Цебин качнул головой, будто та была слишком тяжёлая, чтобы держаться на его шее.

Цитадель старого города лежала прямо под ними, утопленная в равнине Курдистана. Лайсерг напряжённо потянул носом воздух и тяжело вздохнул. Ему показалось, что вдруг запахло чем-то родным и домашним, утренним и ласковым. Старый центр Эрбиля был похож на сочную, ещё горячую булочку, намазанную чесночным маслом с зеленью. Лайсергу мгновенно захотелось есть, а рот наполнился слюной. 

Он поспешно отвернулся и глянул на Цебина – его шрамы отбивали всякий аппетит. Тот поднял едва пробивающиеся брови и хмыкнул: понял всё по-своему. Он-то, глядя на Эрбиль, наверняка видел что-то другое, что-то более взрослое, суровое. Всё-таки он был ветераном Афганистана. 

Хокер тряхнуло, Джон с другой стороны выругался – его влепило в стену при заносе. Лайсерг вздрогнул и уставился на сержанта. Тот поймал этот взгляд, успешно вычленив его в полумраке вертолёта, и лениво, вальяжно огрызнулся, будто оказал парню честь: 

– Отъебись, принцесса.

– Заткнулись оба, – немедленно среагировал Марко.

Хотя рядовой Лайсерг Дител, слушатель краткого курса наводчиков-операторов в Херефорде, и не собирался ничего говорить. 

 

**День второй, базовый лагерь где-то в иракской пустыне. Потери – 0.**

– Напоминаю, – занудно протянул капрал Венстар, лихо пародируя командира. – Если что-то пойдёт не так, пункт встречи – на границе с Саудовской Аравией. 

– Так точно, сэр, – козырнул сержант Денбат, а наводчик только покачал головой: он считал, что совершенно ни к чему все эти шутки. 

За тонкой стенкой тента шумела, шуршала и постоянно меняла свои очертания огромная Сирийская пустыня. Белый песок стелился по земле, забивался под шнурки ботинок, неведомо как склеивал волосы, сыпался в глаза, в уши, в нос, в горло. Было одновременно сухо, сыро и холодно. 

После четырёх часов вечера пошёл снег.

Лайсерг вылез из палатки и стоял, удивлённо распахнув огромные и зелёные, будто изнутри наполненные болотной жижей, глаза на серое пустынное небо, с которого сыпалась не то перхоть, не то пепел, не то снег. Поймав губами одну хлопушку, он осторожно слизнул крупинку и с удивлением почувствовал на языке холод. Холод стрельнул в нёбо и исчез, растворившись в тепле рта. 

– Снег, – полувопросительно прошептал Лайсерг, не то обращаясь к самому себе, не то информируя об этом сержанта Монтгомери. Та как-то недружелюбно улыбнулась.

– А ты думал, что едешь в санаторий? Солнце, море, свежий воздух? Ну так пожалуйста: палящее солнце, море песка, пахнет… – она шумно потянула носом. – Бензином. Рай, а не пустыня.

– Снег идёт, – негромко, будто разговаривая с психически больной или маленьким ребёнком, повторил рядовой Дител. Мина фыркнула, тряхнула головой, мотнув по плечам пышным хвостом, и скрылась в палатке.

У сержанта Мины Монтгомери был свой список райских мест, в которых она мечтала побывать. И пустыня посреди сраного Ирака в него не входила.

 

**День третий, там же. Потери – 0.**

– Этого не может быть, – размеренно процедил лейтенант. Он отрывистым движением потёр лицо. Всё казалось глупой, плохой шуткой. Радист – он же сержант Джон Денбат – покачал головой. Какие уж тут шутки, как бы говорили его серьёзные, настороженные глаза. 

– Что за херь поставляют в САС? Мы же не рядовая пехота, чтоб их, блядь, перевернуло! – заботливо подсказал реплику капрал Венстар. Джон бросил на него мрачный взгляд и терпеливо прояснил: 

– С техникой все заебись. Дело в том, что кто-то дал нам неверные коды. Ну, либо я ничего не смыслю в железе.

И выжидательно уставился на командира, ожидая его комментария.

Лейтенант Лассо сжал переносицу, поднял взгляд и глубокомысленно изрёк:

– Да.

– Заебись… – повторил Джон и ещё раз обратился к радиостанции. – Ну какого хуя ты так, а? 

Все молчали. Тихо, неспешно шуршала пустыня. Со вчерашнего дня, не переставая, валил снег. Он замёл все барханы, или как там называлась эта хрень, которая то и дело мигрировала, была то справа, то слева и безумно мешала хоть как-то ориентироваться на местности. Дико фонила навигация, в отличие от связи исправно показывающая то, чего рядом быть не должно было. И только старый-добрый компас показал бы направление юг-север, если бы с появлением GPS их просто не изъяли из поставок. 

Ладонь командира с сухими, подрагивающими пальцами, легла на плечо Джона. Пальцы с силой сжались.

– Попробуй что-нибудь придумать, – ровно, не приказом, просто попросил Марко. 

Сержант кивнул и ещё раз, на пробу, пробежался по кнопкам ввода.

Ни разу ещё не было такого, чтобы кто-то не отвечал ему, сержанту Джону Денбату, ротному РТО и ветерану операции «Союзная сила».

 

**День четвёртый, неподалёку от базы. Потери – 1.**

Мальчик. Маленький иракский мальчик, перегонявший овец прямо по хрусткому, свежему снегу. И куда шёл – непонятно. И зачем свернул, сделав крюк к спешно выбеленному тенту. Зачем вскрикнул и побежал, погнал овец назад, к дому, к своим. Уж он-то меньше всех представлял для патруля угрозу. 

И всё же поставил их всех на грань гибели.

Они чутко, зыбко спали перед самым рассветом. Крис на дозоре смотрел в пустое небо и чётко, очень ясно и чувственно, понимал, как тщетно всё то, что он делает. И всё, что он делал раньше, казалось ему ярким, сочным, живым. То, как он учил сына ездить на велосипеде, казалось ему более реальным, чем эта холодная шумная пустыня. Совершенно не такая, какой полагается быть пустыне – желтовато-золотой, яркой, как рожь в пропасти, с рельефными барханами и солнечным голубым небом, насыщенным и правдивым, как глаза любимой.

А не серой, стылой, вымершей и вымерзшей. 

Капрал Венстар повернул голову и успел рассмотреть только клубы пыли, поднятые спешно согнанным стадом. Встрепенулся, вскочил на ноги и рванул в лейтенантскую палатку – будить своего командира.

– Раскрыли, блядь! Раскрыли! – орал один из капралов, мечась по палатке. Тёплый, быстро замерзающий со сна, капрал Мендел мельтешил, мешал товарищам и был немедленно выпнут на улицу.

Завжикали, зазвучали снайперские пули. Первая пуля, навылет пробившая грудь капрала Венстара. Первая кровь, брызнувшая из круглой, как луна, раны.

Крис пошатался, что-то прошептал, обращаясь, наверное, к сыну, и рухнул лицом вниз.

Они спешно отступали, оставив палатку и тело капрала Криса Венстара, в одно мгновение оставившего вдовой милую домашнюю жену и сиротами – двух детей: девочку Джейн и мальчика Джереми.

 

**День пятый, координат нет. Потери – 1.**

Никто не верил, что в пустыне на самом деле бывает так: без палящего солнца и обжигающе-горячих песков, зато со снегом, сугробами и лютым холодом. Никто не верил, что зима в пустыне – больше, чем просто зима. И никто не хотел верить, что они оказались в самом центре бури.

В центре кровавой, горячей, сковывающей бури. Бурлящего потока, который подхватил всех и разметал на кусочки, а затем собрал, слепил кое-как и поставил на места. 

– Остановиться, – устало приказал Марко. Он шёл последним, впереди мелькала ссутуленная спина наводчика. Он остановился, потянул за рукав сержанта Монтгомери, та передала приказ… и тишина. 

И ничего. Тишина и свист вьюги. Холод, белое зыбкое марево и потеря чувствительности всего.

Лайсерг тихо пожаловался, что не чувствует рук. Мина потянула его за рукава, помогая спрятать кисти, хотя всё равно это не смогло бы ему помочь. Посиневшая кожа и кровоточащие трещинки говорили сами за себя. 

Мина с нажимом потёрла щёки, открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но только слабо, безвольно вскрикнула. Снежный туман рассеялся, чтобы выплюнуть из своих недр пулю, вгрызшуюся в плечо сержанта. Мину развернуло и бросило на мягкий снег, тут же её поглотивший. 

Рядовой Дител бросился к ней, а лейтенант остался ровно стоять. Он предпочитал, чтобы его брали в плен прямо так, приподнимаясь, если хочется заглянуть в глаза, а не поднимали с колен. 

 

**День шестой. В сотне метров от сирийской границы. Потери – 4.**

– Я вижу! Да я точно вижу, мать вашу!

Сквозь снежную пургу отчетливо проступали очертания КПП. О, эти вышки он узнал бы и с закрытыми глазами! Но другие их не видели.

– Вставай, – упрямо повторил сержант Денбат, дергая рядового Дирака за плечо. Ларс покачался и откинулся на спину, утопая в собственных мыслях. Джон ухватил его за рукав, потянул на себя и понял, что уже всё, поздно. Точно так же, как двумя километрами ранее он оставил капрала Мендела замерзать – или уже замерзшим – или как он потерял капрала Гриффина в этом белом мороке. 

Ларс замер, глядя вверх, на серое грязное небо.

Сержант Джон Денбат остался совершенно один. Но он видел! Видел вышки, даже если их там не было, и, даже если падал, изрезая ладони о затвердевающий наст, разбитый его шагами, всё равно продолжал идти. Шагать или ползти, бормоча ругательства и угрозы вперемешку, обращаясь непонятно к кому. Голова давно уже перестала работать, но тело ещё действовало, причём действовало само по себе. Получив последний импульс, ноги сами несли к КПП. 

Это была сирийская граница. Они должны были быть здесь – все. Но пришёл только он один. 

Джон упал на колени, лицом вниз, затем перекатился и открыл глаза. Ничего не увидел и снова закрыл. Снежные големы окружили его, похватали за плечи-руки-ноги и поволокли в свое снежное логово. Джон не сопротивлялся, зажмурив глаза и отдавшись ледяным рукам. 

Всё вокруг по-весеннему цвело маками. Ярко-алыми, сизыми, синими и чёрными. Вокруг метались маковые феи, матерились, стряхивая с клетчатых юбок пальцу и пепел из своих трубок, дребезжали крылышками, садились на плечи.

Командира, который смог бы приказать хоть что-то, рядом не было. И Джон сделал то, что считал самым умным: громко чихнул, когда пыльца добралась до его носа, и погрузился в глубокий опиумный сон.

**День седьмой и ещё много дней после. База неподалёку от Басры. Потери – 4.**

Лайсерга трясло. Он бормотал, что всё хорошо, кусал разбитые губы, слизывал выступающую в уголках кровь, обнимал себя плохо действующими руками, отворачивался лицом к стене, поджимал ноги и раз за разом пытался убедить всех, что всё не так уж плохо, как им кажется. 

Мина сидела на полу, положив голову на его койку, и дремала до тех пор, пока Лайсергу не становилось хуже, пока он не вскрикивал и не начинал биться в судорогах. Тогда она вскакивала и начинала судорожно укладывать парня назад. Будучи больше военным, чем женщиной, она совершенно не знала, что ей делать, потому и помочь никак не могла. Опускаясь назад, на холодный пол, Мина растерянно и виновато смотрела на командира… на Марко.

Марко было всё равно. Он сидел у противоположной стены, вытянув ноги и сложив руки на коленях. Равнодушный взгляд скользил по пустому помещению, будто не замечая Лайсергу и Мину. Если Марко и был здесь телом, то разумом отсутствовал напрочь.

Через несколько дней стало хуже и Мине. Наспех замотанная обрывком футболки рана снова открылась, но на этот раз сильнее, кровь толчками выплескивалась на голую грудь. Марко встал, уложил Мину на вторую койку, больше похожую на обычную доску, приколоченную над полом, и накрыл её своей курткой, влажной и холодной, потому что высохнуть ей было негде.

Проверив Лайсерга и обнаружив у него немалую температуру, он только вздохнул и сел между ними.

Несколько следующих дней слились для него в бесконечную тёмную карусель: еда в мисках, рваные выкрики на неизвестном языке, грохот, вонь, больные. Не так он, выпускник военной академии, представлял себе всё это дело. Героические победы должны были пахнуть как-то иначе. 

Наконец ему это надоело. И вместо миски в вырубленное окошко он протянул руку и ухватил араба за горло.

– Нам. Нужен. Врач. Быстро. 

Его ударили по руке, обматерили, едва не застрелили – он услышал, как кто-то повис на руке с направленным на дверь автоматом, и быстрый, сбивчивый шёпот на смеси английского и какой-то херни. Спустя пять часов дверь отворилась. Впервые за хер знает сколько дней. 

Не то что бы Марко сильно сопротивлялся, когда талибы забирали Мину и Лайсерга – даже если их не собирались отвезти в госпиталь, а попросту убить, то так, наверное, было бы лучше для них. Куда больше сам он боялся другого, того, что неминуемо последует за тем, когда он останется один. Если ему позволят остаться одному. 

– Выходи, – прокаркал голос по-английски, но с очень странным, непривычным акцентом. Произнесённое так, знакомое слово звучало новым и жутким. А если брать во внимание всю ситуацию, ещё и очень опасным. 

Марко знал, что будет после того, когда ему зададут вопрос и он не ответит. 

Боль, очень много боли. 

Он командир разведроты, а значит, должен знать больше других. Он и знает, только дорожит этим знанием и не хочет продавать свою страну. Но ещё больше хочет жить.

Поэтому ему было очень страшно. 

Иногда Марко приходил в себя и видел, что из руки торчат раздробленные кусочки кости. Что проще – умереть или потерять сознание? А если вдруг он выживет, то как он будет дальше жить с такой рукой? Боль разливалась по всему телу сплошным потоком. 

Даже находясь в забытьи, он чувствовал, как в его ранах – сотнях и сотнях порезов, рваных дырах, выжженных пятнах – шевелятся, шуршат и докапываются чужие черви-пальцы. Кричал ли он? Вполне возможно. Сам Марко таких мелочей уже не помнил. 

А вот момент, когда всё закончилось, он помнил просто отлично: он называл цифры. Цифры, даты, координаты, а ещё буквы и названия войсковых частей. Он не помнил, что говорил, но знал, что говорит. 

После этого его обязательно должны были убить. Не талибы, так свои. 

Так почему же не убили?

 

**День-хер-знает-какой, начало марта. Тюрьма Абу-Грейб, Ирак. Потери неизвестны.**

Вертолёт приземлился в пятидесяти метрах от ворот тюрьмы. Туда пробежались и вернулись НАТОвские санитары. Один – очень бледный и нервный – придерживал под руку Мину, отказавшуюся лечь на носилки, четверо – спокойные, собранные, с носилками в руках и, хотелось верить, ещё живыми людьми на них.

– Сержант Монтгомери, – ей помогли подняться на борт, и она всё же приняла протянутую руку, чего не стала бы делать раньше, побоявшись показаться слабой девушкой. Но сейчас она всё для себя решила. Вздёрнула подбородок и решительно поправила:

– Меня зовут Мина.

Десантник спорить не стал, пожал плечами и оставил её сидеть между носилок. 

Медики поставили капельницы и сидели по бокам, с каменными лицами держа в руках стойки. Всё качалось, но их лица оставались неподвижными. Мина сползла на пол, застегнула куртку под горло, прислонилась головой к сиденью и задремала. 

Она очень устала и очень хотела домой. Весной в Оттаве как-то особенно волшебно.

На площадке, на которой только улеглась пылевая буря, их встречал десяток незнакомых военных и ещё один – знакомый. Сержант… Джон, просто Джон Денбат, в гражданском, с затравленным, осторожным взглядом, ни слова не говоря, подошёл и вложил в руку Мины свернутый лист.

– Командиру, – коротко обронил он и ушёл, спрятав руки в карманы штанов. 

Мина уняла чисто женское любопытство и спрятала письмо в нагрудный карман на рубашке Марко.

– Не постирайте вместе с бумагой, – напомнила она санитарам.

– Делать больше нечего, – огрызнулся один из них.

 

**Декабрь 2011 года, кафе «3 Course», Лондон, Великобритания. 179 погибших, 537 раненых и травмированных.**

Скандинавский ресторан в Ислингтоне в преддверии Рождества напоминал ёлочную игрушку из Хельсинки: олени, красные цвета, огоньки, узоры. Спокойные и весёлые люди, корица и яблоко, свечки под полотком, кофе в кружках в вязаных костюмчиках. 

И трое: журналист и двое бывших военных.

Тот, что помоложе, серьёзный и сосредоточенный, поднял очки, потёр глаза и поправил изумрудный галстук, отливающий в травяную зелень.

– Преподаю геополитику в Университете Ист-Англии. Это в Норвиче.

– Я знаю, – журналист кивнул и что-то сосредоточенно пометил в своем блокноте, не доверяя до конца диктофонной записи. Обернулся ко второму и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Второй – светловолосый, с заострённым, бледным лицом и настороженными, лихорадочно поблескивающими глазами – пожал плечами.

– Я работаю в частном охранном предприятии. Как предсказуемо, – Джон кинул быстрый взгляд на Лайсерга, тот смотрел куда-то в сторону и не мог этого заметить. – А что остальные и где они? 

– Я решил начать с вас, – журналист набросал на листке план беседы и продемонстрировал бывшим военным. Те не видели смысла что-то менять. – Мина Монтгомери вернулась в Оттаву к родителям и вышла замуж. Сейчас не работает и от беседы отказалась. Марко Лассо, как мне сказали, вернулся в Италию, чтобы читать лекции в военной академии, из которой выпустился сам, но… Там его никто не видел. Вы не знаете, где он может быть? 

Лайсерг помотал головой – он казался взволнованным и удивленным. Как Марко мог пропасть? Их гиперответственный и чрезвычайно занудный командир? Скорее уж, он что-то скрывает. Такое, что журналисту знать не стоило – а им, как давно уже демобилизовавшимся, просто не посчитали нужным сообщать. Они столько лет не виделись, почти сразу после госпиталя разбежавшись по своим домам, что неудивительно, что все контакты оборвались. Даже Джона Лайсерг был рад увидеть: посидеть бок о бок, ответить на вопросы и снова разойтись ещё на много лет. Лайсерг – в свой Норвич, Джон – в свой ЧОП.

Джон помолчал под вопросительным взглядом, будто думая, что ответить. Пожевал нижнюю губу и хмуро сказал.

– Не знаю. 

– Ладно, – журналист не посчитал нужным допытываться, почесал ручкой лоб и продолжил. – Я знаю, что пока вы были на войне, Джон, в вашем доме был пожар, в котором сгорели ваши родители. Это так?

Джон вздохнул, ещё раз пожал плечами под пронзительным взглядом Лайсерга и нехотя ответил:

– Да, это так. Дом сгорел дотла, вместе с родителями, сестрой и собакой. 

– Ужасно, – сочувствующе покивал журналист. – Вам не кажется, что в старости самое страшное – это ждать кого-то и не дождаться?

Повисла неловкая тишина, разбавленная легкой ненавязчивой мелодией, запахом корицы и теплом от вязаной курточки на кружке. Наконец Джон ответил:

– Я думаю, что самое страшное в старости – это до неё не дожить.

После этого беседа никак не клеилась, журналист засобирался, побросал свои вещи в сумку и ушёл, пообещав позвонить для уточнения деталей. 

Скоро за ним ушёл и Лайсерг, торопившийся на поезд в семь тридцать. И только Джон ещё долго сидел за столиком и пил свой остывший кофе – у него завтра был выходной.

 

Они ещё встретились спустя какое-то время, совершенно неожиданно, как это обычно бывает. На таком типичном для военных собрании, где, как им всем казалось, совсем мало шансов увидеть старых товарищей.

Это были похороны, одни из многих с тех пор, как началась вторая волна военных действий в Афганистане. Но так уж вышло, что все они знали погибшего – это был один из парней, с которыми им пришлось работать в Брэдбери лайнс, и один из тех, что вёз Мину с двумя едва живыми товарищами в самолёте. 

Закрытый гроб торжественно пронесли между стульев и под звуки гимна погрузили в яму. Сверху лёг свернутый треугольником флаг. Свой интернациональный долг парень выполнил.

А все они – почему-то – решили сделать вид, что не знают друг друга. Первым ушёл Лайсерг в своём неизменном изумрудном галстуке, отдающим в травяную зелень – он спешил на поезд на Норвич, отходящий в семь тридцать. Затем, поудобнее перехватив белую горностаевую шубу, ушла и Мина, посверкивая бриллиантовым ожерельем – её в сказочной Оттаве ждали муж и маленький ребёнок.

Постояв и помолчав немного, траурно и трагично, ушёл, опираясь на трость, Марко Лассо. Он не пропал: прибыл в Академию и читал там лекции по артиллерийской звуковой разведке. Через какое-то время затребовал к себе Денбата – тот читал курс основ тактической подготовки солдата. 

Следом за ним, не задерживаясь, ушел и Джон – путь до Модены им предстоял неблизкий. 

Все они не обменялись и одним взглядом, ни разу не кивнули друг другу – ни одного знака, что узнали, что знали, что раньше было хоть что-то. 

 

Военное присутствие Великобритании на Ближнем Востоке не принесло каких-либо значительных успехов, но внесло немалый вклад в судьбу этой страны. 

Тысячи погибших наполнили военные кладбища на всех континентах: белые кресты теснились ровными строями, как когда-то стояли те, кто нашёл последний приют под ними. Смелые, храбрые, молодые люди покинули этот мир ради некой высшей справедливости: того, чего в этом мире не было и не стало больше. 

Все стороны нарушали права человека, и все ратовали за свободу, за человеческие жизни. И одинаково убивали. Белый фосфор в боях за Насирию в 2003-м унес сотни жизней, в Мукарадибе в 2004-м устроили мясорубку из женщин и детей, в 2005-м – в Хадите. В 2006-м в городе Ишаке расстреляли одиннадцать гражданских – детей, женщин, стариков. Безумное количество ужасов принесла эта война. И не только эта: Ирак, Афганистан – все эти войны по принуждению принесли больше горя, чем правды.

На войне правды нет.

Но речь совершенно не об этом. 

А о том, что Мина Монтгомери вскоре развелась с садистом-мужем, и её не остановило даже богатство. Она сделала аборт на пятом месяце и больше никогда не сможет иметь детей. Но ей хватает и первого ребёнка и скромной работы упаковщицей в магазине подарков. 

О том, что Лайсерга Дитела за неделю до получения звания профессора уволили из университета. Там был какой-то совершенно жуткий, давно вызревавший скандал, связанный со студентами и наркотиками.

Джон Денбат, расплевавшись с ректором академии, вернулся в свой ЧОП.

А Марко Лассо пропал. Нет, на самом деле пропал. Просто вышел между лекциями прогуляться по аллее в Модене – и больше никуда не вернулся. Никогда.

Могилы Венстара, Цебина, Дирака и Гриффина украсили собой три кладбища по всей Южной Англии. Иногда на них приносят цветы.

На войне правды нет.

Но и в мирной жизни её ни на грош.  
Поделиться…


End file.
